Resident Evil in the School!
by AdaWongTN
Summary: Nuestros queridos personajes tienen problemas, no, esta vez no se trata de una invasión zombie o de una peculiar secta religiosa. Sino, de la supervivencia escolar.. créanme, ellos preferirían seguir volándole cabezas a los zombies, eso es mucho más fácil
1. Primer día de clases

Holas, Mi Segundo fic RE xD agradecimientos a XxDarkJTNxX por idear el concepto y aportar algunas situaciones (thanks brother) sin más que decir, disfrútenlo!

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de CAPCOM (que, a propósito, debería apurarse en sacar más info de RE5 ¬¬' estoy impaciente xD)

* * *

** Resident Evil in the School!!**

Empieza otro año escolar en Racoon City… Todos nuestros queridos personajes (por lo menos los que más intervienen) se disponen a asistir a su primer día de clases.

A pocas cuadras de la Racoon City High School, dos buenos "amigos" se encuentran:

- ¡Chris! – grita Jill – espérame Chris!! ¡Oyeee! – saca su ganzúa y la lanza, clavándola en la mochila de Chris

- ¿? – Chris voltea – Hola Jill!! – ve su mochila – Oye que te pasa!! Le has hecho un hueco! Era nueva, Jill!!

- ¿Por qué no me respondías? – Chris señala sus audífonos – Ah… este… jeje, lo siento – desclava la ganzúa y la guarda - ¿Alguna novedad?

- Mmm… la verdad sí… mi hermana llega hoy a la ciudad

-¿Qué?! Por qué no me dijiste nada antes??

- Es que fue cosa de último minuto, recién me avisaron ayer…

- Estudiará en la escuela??

- Supongo… Pero no creo que venga hoy… – comentó Chris, prestándole atención a un ostentoso BMW M3 descapotable rojo (es un carro súper costoso y lujoso)… cuyos pasajeros le eran desagradablemente conocidos…

- Agh!! Ashfords…! - bufó Jill

El carro baja la velocidad cuando se acerca a Chris y Jill

- ¡Hey! Mira a quien tenemos aquí, hermanita!! – grita Alfred - ¡Ay que lástima! La parejita del año no tiene como pagarse el transporte… - golpea una de las puertas de su auto

- ¡Oh my God! Querido Alfred, no te burles, tenemos que sentir pena por el proletariado… es nuestro deber siendo los vástagos de la familia Ashford – comenta con un tono muy… propio de Alexia

Para entonces, Chris y Jill trataban de ignorar al par de hermanitos… pero poco a poco se les acababa la paciencia

- Alexia, mi amor… tienes razón, pero discrepo en la parte de la lástima porque creo que cierto señor Valentine tiene unos cuantos "ingresos extras" ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Oh claro, Alfred…! La sociedad debería acabar con todos aquellos que se atreven a quitarles su pertenencias a otros… felizmente le dieron una condena larga … ¡Qué se pudra en la cárcel! Es lo que merecen las escorias como él…

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA BITCH! – Jill no aguanta los insultos contra su padre y decide abalanzarse a Alexia, pero Alfred acelera, causando que Jill tropiece y caiga al piso

- ¡Jajajaja! – rién Alfred y Alexia (recuerden que es esa risa abominable e irritante del Code Verónica)

- ¡JÓDANSE! – grita Chris mientras se dirige a auxiliar a Jill

- Soy Alfred Ashford – le contesta haciendo énfasis en su apellido – la gente como yo nunca se jode, querido

- ¡Eso sólo está reservado para losers como ustedes! – chilla Alexia

Los Ashford se retiran (no antes de echarse una se sus risas estridentes), formando una letra L con la mano.

- ¿Estás bien Jill? – pregunta Chris preocupado

Jill ya se había levantado y se estaba sacudiendo la ropa.

- No te preocupes Chris… ya estoy bien – Jill mantenía un tono triste, Chris le palmea la espalda

- Sabes muy bien que ellos son sólo un par de idiotas, no les dejes ganar, no dejes que te hagan sentir mal… - Jill sonríe

- Sí, cierto… pero ¿Cómo podrían haberse enterado de lo de mi padre…?

- Son unos ricachones atorrantes que sólo se preocupan por frivolidades, el chisme debe de ser una de sus prioridades, después de todo – Chris conduce a Jill a su costado y aceleran el paso

- Mmm… seguro – concuerda Jill – A propósito, ya que estamos hablando de Ashfords y chismes… hace unos días me comentaron que está con Wesker

- ¿Quién? ¿Alfred o Alexia? – comenta Chris con tono burlón. Ambos ríen

- Es en serio, Chris – el mencionado hace una mueca

- Vaya… Alexia y Wesker juntos… el mismo infierno llega a la escuela

Jill asiente y suspira… Ya sólo estaban a unos metros del colegio

-¡Hola chicos! – Barry los esperaba en la entrada - ¡Oigan, vieron el carro nuevo de los Ashford…! ¡Es fantástico! – Jill frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada

- Hola Barry, mejor dejamos ese tema de lado… ¿Si? – sugiere Chris, Barry arquea una ceja y antes de que preguntara porqué, Chris lo jala hacia el salón

Ya habían llegado la mayoría de estudiantes, Wesker, Alexia, Alfred y Ada estaban al extremo del salón, conversando… Billy, Nicholai, Krauser y Salazar se encontraban escribiendo cosas obscenas sobre el profesor en la pizarra… y los demás andaban por el salón sin rumbo fijo, como no teniendo nada que hacer, a excepción de Carlos y Steve, quienes se alegraban la mañana asustando al miedoso de Brad con supuestas anécdotas de verano.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó Rebecca efusivamente - ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado las vaca…? – Chris clava la vista en Leon, quien estaba sentado contemplando su carpeta con expresión melancólica – Ah… bueno, verás… Leon… pues, ha estado muy raro desde temprano, no me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana… creo que deberíamos ir a ver que le pasa.

Chris, Jill, Barry y Rebecca se acercaron a Leon, quien les devolvió la mirada, pero luego les ignora y vuelve a su estado anterior.

- ¡Hey! Recuerda que somos tus amigos, Leon, puedes contar con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas – le susurró Chris

- ¿No nos quieres contar lo que te pasa? Vamos, sea lo que sea no puede ser tan grave – comentó Jill, Leon le fulminó con la mirada – Ouch… bueno, si es que sí lo es, si nos lo dices trataremos de ayudarte y compartiremos el problema juntos.

Leon alza la mirada y se resigna a hablar

- Ok… les contaré con un par de condiciones… primero, sé que están preocupados por mí, pero… ¡Demonios! ¿No podrían dejar de ser tan cursis? Mi estado empeoraba con cada palabra que decían – todos ponen los ojos en blanco

- Genial… queremos apoyarte y nos llamas cursis y ridículos… - bufó Barry

- Yo nunca los llamé "ridículos" – contestó Leon

- Sí lo hiciste – objetó Barry

- No lo hice

- Sí lo hiciste

- Que no

- Que si

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Cállense! – les gritó Rebecca – ¡Lo más importante ahora es lo que le pasó a Leon!

- Cierto… ¿Leon? – inquirió chris dirgiendose al nombrado

- Esperen, esperen (Wait, wait xD)… falta la segunda condición… – todos le fruncen el ceño con expresión impaciente – Bien, lo único que tienen que hacer es prometer que por más cómica que pueda resultar mi desgracia… ¡No se rían! – hizo una pausa dramática – Y, esto no tiene que salir de este… de este…

- ¿De esta habitación? – complementó Rebecca

- ¡NO! – Leon puso cara de pánico - ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Te imaginas a… a Billy y sus compinches jodiéndome por semanas por lo que pasó! O peor aún, ¡A los Ashford con sus bromas "elegantes" las cuales nadie entiende, pero sin embargo generan más risas que los chistes comprensibles! ¡O a Wesker comentándolo con todas sus fans de la secundaria…! ¡Mi reputación se iría a los suelos… nunca permitiría que…!

- ¡Ya cállate! – le interrumpió Chris – Lo que ella quería decir es que no saldría de nosotros cinco… ¿Por qué haces tanto alboroto de la nada?

- Sí… bueno, ah… es sólo que me asustó la idea – aclaró Leon - En fin, ¿quieren saber que me pasó? Pues ahí va – tomó aire y empezó a relatar lo sucedido

/FLASH BACK/

- Leon, ¿no crees que es demasiado temprano como para ir a la escuela? Son las 6:30 am…

- Lo sé mamá, pero no quiero que nada interfiera con que estrene mi nueva super genial moto como se debe… (presumiéndola ante todos… jaja, ¡este año Leon Scott Kennedy va a ser el más popular de la escuela! Los ashford me rogaran para que pase el recreo con ellos y todas las chicas me amarán!) Muajajaja…

- Eh… Leon, ¿está bien?

- ¿Ah? (Oh, oh… recordar no volver a reír malévolamente en público) No, nada mamá… Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.

- Cuidado con la moto, no te vayas a accidentar

- Por supuesto que no…

Salí apresurado hacia el garage… me detuve unos segundos a apreciar la magnificiencia de mi maravillosa moto nueva… ¡Este es mi año!

Arranqué… parte del verano la había pasado practicando el manejo, ahora era todo un experto. El viento chocaba fuerte contra mí y la adrenalina se apoderaba de mi cuerpo… ¡Aquí viene el gran Leon Scott Kennedy! ¡El chico más cool de la ciudad!

Sólo una cuadra más y mi vida colegial cambiará para siempre… Es fantástico que no haya habido tráfico… otro beneficio de haber salido temprano.

- ¡Hey! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón…! – ciertos gritos desesperados llamaron mi atención… giré ligeramente y vi más adelante como un ladrón huía velozmente en su auto mientras la policía empezaba a perseguirlo. ¡Demonios, esto me traerá contratiempos!

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Pare el auto! – grito uno de los policias apuntando al carro del ladrón

- ¡Jódanse, malditos policías! – el perseguido también sacó un arma… huy… esto no iba nada bien

Un segundo después escuché dos disparos, que fueron seguidos de tres más… Mierda, ¡una balacera! ¿Y que tal si una bala perdida llega hasta mí..? O aún peor ¿QUÉ TAL SI LLEGA HASTA MI MOTO?

No lo pensé dos veces y doble… me alejé lo más lejos que pude… ib a al límite de velocidad. Cuando ya estaba bien alejado… divisé que el final del camino era un edificio antiguo… ¡Estaba en un callejón sin salida! Trate de calcular el espacio adeacuado para voltear… iba a ser imposible… era un choque inminente. Faltando unos cuantos metros ví que una tabla formaba una pequeña rampa.

- Es mi oportunidad… o la hago o me mato… pero como la 2º opción implica también la muerte de mi moto…bueno, allí voy…

Deslice la moto por la rampa suavemente y al estar elevada, la levanté haciendo presión en la rueda trasera. Al tenerla en posición vertical, volé hasta sentir como base una de las paredes laterales… Pisé el acelerador y llevé la moto al límite. Continué corriendo en al pared lateral hasta que sentí que las fuerzas de la gravedad me reclamaban que les devolviera el poder. Me dejé caer suavemente. Había girado la moto sin recibir daño alguno.

- ¡JAJA SOY LEON KENNEDY, EL REY MOTOCICLISTA! – chillé cuando me vi liberado de peligro… bueno, era lo que creía

Me emocioné tanto que no preste mucha atención al momento en que me crucé con una pequeña e insignificante roca… sin embargo, a la velocidad en que iba, el impacto fue letal. Salí volando y me choqué contra un árbol…

Desperté media hora después. Seguía tirado en el gras, no llevaba mi mochila puesta y… lo peor de todo fue que… mi moto ya no estaba.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Leon no pudo aguantar su desdicha y se echó a llorar. Pero trató de calmarse rápido, se levantó y se secó las lágrimas con su manga.

- Y bueno, eso es to-… – al abrir los ojos vio a sus amigos rodeándolo, pero eso no era lo malo. El problema era que todo el salón estaba en silencio, se habían acercado sigilosamente a oír su historia. Todos … Todos… Leon abrió lentamente la boca, estupefacto, mientras asumía lo que había ocurrido.

El salón entero contemplaba a Leon sin decir nada. Hasta que se oyó al alguien reír entres dientes… todos giraron para ver a Wesker reír… Dos segundos después todos empezaron a reír histéricamente

- JAJA ERES UN COMPLETO LOSER, KENNEDY – chilló Krauser

- Leon… siento mucha lástima por ti… rezaré para que no se vuelva a concebir gente tan idiota en este mundo, querido – se burló Alfred

- Jajaja, me llamo Leon Scott Kennedy… y soy un completo idiota! – dijo Salazar con su tonito característico del juego.

Leon se sacó la casaca, se cubrío con ella y se volvió a sentar. Las risas se acentuaron

- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Si a ustedes les hubiera ocurrido algo así no se estarían riendo!

- El hecho es, Redfield, que ninguno de nosotros haría algo tan estúpido… por eso, esa clase de situaciones sólo se reservan a la gente patética como tú y tus queridos amigos, por jemplo – objetó Wesker

Chris gruño, Wesker había sido su peor enemigo desde la escuela primaria… cada palabra que salía de su boca o era un insulto o un cumplido hacia él mismo.

- Wesker… – susurró Chris con un tono que emanaba odio en cualquier lugar en donde se escuchara

- Chris… – contestó el aludido con el mismo tono que Chris

- ¡Alfred! – chilló Alfred con un tonito irritante y alegre, mientras saltaba extendiendo los brazos, todos le ignoraron, menos Alexia, quien lo miró con una gotita estilo anime en su rostro.

Todos dejaron de burlarse de Leon al sentir el clima de tensión que se formaba entre Chris y Wesker, los rodearon y sonrieron animados.

- ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA…! – gritaron, levantando un brazo con la mano echa puño.

La puerta se abre de golpe… Todos voltean a ver quien había ingresado…

- ¡Silencio! ¡No quiero pleitos en mi clase! ¡Redfield, Wesker… vayan a sentarse ahora mismo o estarán castigados!

Luciendo su típica bata banca, su corbata mal anudada, sus resaltantes ojeras y su tradicional corte de pelo, el profesor William Birkin ingresa al aula de clases por primera vez en el año. Su apariencia de científico loco logra intimidar a los alumnos más revoltosos, tornándo al aula pacífica… aunque eso nunca duraba mucho.

Una vez que todos se sentaron, lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron ciertas anotaciones de la pizarra… "EL PROFE SE LA COME". Suspiró. Este iba a ser un laaargo año escolar… sin embargo, tantos años de trabajo lidiando con los mismos adolescentes de siempre, le habían hecho conocerlos a fondo e identificar sus actitudes fácilmente.

- Coen, Gionovech (apellido de Nicolai), Krauser, Salazar… están castigados. A la hora de salida deben reportarse al salón de castigo… también pasen a la oficina del Subdirector Irons para que les asigne un actividad "de formación integral" (otro castigo, simplemente) para el resto de la semana.

- ¿QUÉ? – se queja Billy - Pero profesor… ni siquiera ha comprobado que nosotros lo hicimos – señala al texto de la pizzarra - ¡Eso es ser prejuicioso! – se defiende manteniendo un tono de voz de niñito inocente

- ¡SÍ! – gritan al unísono Nicolai, Krauser y Salazar

- Vaya, vaya… así que no fueron ustedes… Jajaja… como si les fuera a creer – sus ojos adquieren un brillo maquiavélico - ¿CREEN QUE SOY IDIOTA? Los conozco desde más de 10 años y me quieren convencer de que no hicieron nada. JAJAJA ¡QUÉ GRACIOSO! – Birkin Se despeina y poco a poco va ganando el aspecto de un loco - ¡Seguro que lo que quieren es engañarme para quitarme mi proyecto! ¡SÍ! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIEREN! ¡PERO NO LO CONSEGUIRAN PRQUE NADIE ME ALEJARÁ DE MI PRECIOSO PROYECTO! MUAJAJA – de pronto le falta el aire, va corriendo a su maletín y saca su inhalador.

El aula contempla en total shock a su profesor… esto había ocurrido en otras ocasiones, pero Birkin nunca se había rayado tanto como ahora. Billy se le acerca.

- Sí, está bien, está bien… fuimos nosotros profesor… Cálmese.

William guarda su inhalador después de utilizarlo y vuelve a adoptar su expresión común de despreocupación. El salón vuelve a entrar en calma y Billy vuelve a su pupitre.

- Como sea… recuerden lo del castigo – advierte mirando a los castigados – Bien, Wesker, borra la pizarra.

El nombrado se levanta, y cumple con lo mandado, pero antes de volver a su sitio, pasa por el pupitre de Chris.

- Te salvaste – susurró estando al lado de Chris – De no haber llegado Birkin estarías hecho picadillo…No durarías de dos segundos contra mí - sonríe burlonamente

- Jódete – le contestó el aludido

- ¿Dijiste algo? No te escuché – mintió Wesker - ¿Me estabas pidiendo perdón? Vaya… al fin estás obrando con inteligencia. Eso está bien… el mundo necesita que los seres inferiores empiecen a evolucionar.

- ¡CÁLLATE MALDITO IDIOTA…!

- ¡REDFIELD! – Birkin, quien se encontraba revisando unos documentos, reconoció el grito de Chris al instante – Te lo advertí al inicio de clases… creo que tendrás que hacerle compañía a Billy y los demás más tarde – comentó indirectamente

- ¡No! – Chris se puso de pie y se hacerlo a su profesor - ¡No puede castigarme! ¡Yo sólo me estaba defendiendo de Wesker!

- Lo siento, Chris. Yo no oí nada y los antecedentes de Wesker están limpios, no tengo razones para creer que fue él… - sentenció el profesor – Ahora vete a sentar que voy a empezar la clase. ¿De acuerdo?

Chris volvió a su sitio… estaba furioso, mientras Wesker se dirigía al suyo con una sonrisa triunfante. Se escuchaban a lo lejos las risas ahogadas de los hermanos Ashford y de los revoltosos del salón.

Barry palmeó a chris en al espalda

- Todos sabemos que Wesker es un maldito idiota, no tenías que gritarlo – bromeó Barry, tratando de animar a Chris

- Cierto… buen consejo - agradeció éste

William se acercó a la parte delantera superior del aula, reclamando la atención de sus alumnos. Todos se van callando de a poco y esperan a que el profesor empiece, casi todos se esperaban el típico discurso de bienvenida de siempre, pero esta vez parecía algo diferente.

- Muchachos… tenemos dos alumnos nuevos este año. El subdirector está hablando con ellos, llegarán en breve

El ambiente de aula se colmó de curiosidad y entusiasmo. Nadie se esperaba eso, generalmente no había alumnos nuevos en la escuela

- Oh… ahí vienen, esperen un rato… - comunicó antes de salir del aula

- ¿Alumnos nuevos, Chris? ¿No será Claire? – interrogó Jill al compañero que se sentaba delante de ella

- Imposible… ella me dijo que llegaría mañana… - la puerta se abre y el ingreso de una chica de cabello rojizo llama su atención - … parece que hubo un cambio de planes – comenta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el primer episodio, espero poder actualizarlo seguido xD Con respecto a mi otro fic (UL), no se preocupen, no lo abandonaré… la continuación esta un 85 por ciento lista xD… Ojala que les haya gustado este nuevo fic… bye!

PD: En ninguna parte de la saga se menciona que William Birkin sea asmático, es algo que se me ha ocurrido xD quizás saque provecho de eso próximamente, para crear un par de situaciones cómicas.


	2. ¿3 nuevos alumnos?

¡Discúlpenme por la tardanza! Aquí les traigo el esegundo episodio... disfrútenlo... pero antes, una pequeña aclaración:

Quiero que salgan la mayoría de personajes de RE... pero algunos van a tener mayor protagonismo (los que son protagonistas en el juego xD), sin embrago, todos los personajes tendrán su momento. Como recién está comenzando el fic, como habrán podido leer, los personajes están separados en grupos de amigos, como en cualquier escuela. Así que estoy dándole más importancia a cierto grupo en cada capítulo (por ejemplo, en este episodio notarán que parecen más Wesker, Ada, Alexia, Alfred y Hunk)... Pero sólo será por ahora, cuando el fic esté más avanzado todos empezarán a integrarse más y así cada uno tendrá su parte... lo que estoy haciendo ahora es como una presentación de cada grupo :P Bueno sólo eso quería decirles, ahora a leer xD

* * *

**Resident Evil in the School**

**Capítulo 2:**** ¿3 nuevos alumnos?**

- Chicos, les presento a Claire Redfield…

- Chicos, les presento a Claire Redfield…

Claire lucía una exuberante sonrisa, saludó a todos con la mano y con mayor énfasis en cuanto vio a su querido hermano.

Al escuchar el conocido apellido y la felicidad en los ojos de Chris al ver a Claire, ya todos en el salón se habían dado cuenta del parentesco que había entre ambos…

- Genial, otro Redfield… - comentó Wesker con un evidente sarcasmo

- Mmm… ¿Crees que sean hermanos o primos? – interrogó Ada

- ¿Y eso que importa? A final de cuentas se nota a leguas que es otra loser, al igual que Chris – contestó Alexia uniéndose a la conversación

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hermanita… ¡Oh my God! Deberían darle un premio por vestir la ropa menos fashion de la temporada… - Alfred contemplaba a Claire expresando total repugnancia hacia ella.

Claire no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a su hermano, éste la abrazó fuertemente, no la veía hace años.

- ¡Cielos, Claire, cuánto tiempo! Creí que llegabas mañana – Chris fue el primero en hablar mientras conducía a Claire a la carpeta delante de él.

- ¡Cierto, al fin nos reencontramos! – contestó Claire con júbilo – Sobre lo de la llegada inesperada, hubo un cambio de planes, viajé en la madrugada para no perder clases.

- Ah… pero es mejor así, cuanto antes mejor ¿no crees?

- Jaja, claro, Chris.

- ¡Eh, Chris! Deja de hacerte el loco, amigo… ¡preséntanos a tu hermana! – interrumpió Barry

- Huy, lo siento… Claire, quiero presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Barry, Jill, Rebecca y Leon… – Chris señalaba a cada uno mientras lo nombraba – chicos, ella es mi hermana Claire…

Claire saludó a todos, parecía que se iban a llevar muy bien…

Para entonces ya había empezado el bullicio dentro del aula… todos comentaban sobre la recién llegada… y sobre su conexión con Chris.

- ¡Oigan, muchachos! Ya cállense… aún falta que les presente al otro alumno nuevo… es el elegido por el programa de intercambio escolar – Birkin dirige su mirada a la puerta – Adelante, señor Sera

Un chico con cabello largo de color negro, quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa, se dirige a la parte lateral del salón para iniciar su presentación

- Me llamo Luis Sera… vengo desde España para conquistar a todas las señoritas de por aquí, ¡un beso para todas ustedes!

Varios se echaron a reír, Birkin puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Luis se sentó cerca de Billy y sus compinches, no tardaron mucho en iniciar una amena conversación.

- Atorrante… - comentó Alexia – como si alguien decente se fuera a fijar en él

- ¡Oh, vamos! A mí me agrada… tiene chispa – objetó Ada

- Sí claro, lo dice la que se fijó en el idiota de Leon S. Kennedy…

- Alexia, eso fue cuando estábamos en primaria, deja ya de sacarlo a flote – se defendió Ada

- ¿Y qué? Yo siempre he tenido buenos gustos… ¿No es así, amor?

- Sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías… ¿Qué te cuesta llamarme por mi nombre? – respondió Wesker

- Wow, Alexia, vaya buen gusto que tienes… no te molestes conmigo, Wesker, la ofensa sólo es para tu querido amorcito, jajaja – se burlo Ada

- Cállate, bitch – le respondió Alexia, Ada sólo le sacó la lengua y luego volvió a reírse – Albert, Albert, Albert… ¡defiéndeme! ¡Vamos, has algo!

- ¡Wesker, yo soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Que quieras tirarte a la bitch de Alexia no quiere decir que tengas que apoyarla a ella! – alegó Ada

- ¡Maldita bitch! ¡Albert! ¿Vas a seguir dejando que me trate así?

- Mierda, ¡déjenme en paz! Demonios, ¿a qué hora llega Hunk? ¡Es imposible sobrevivir siendo el único hombre!

- ¡Oye…! – se quejó Alfred

Birkin se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar el material necesario para empezar la clase, se oyeron quejidos, todos esperaban que el primer día de clases sea relajante… pero con William Birkin era inevitable ponerse a trabajar.

Justo cuando había sacado una especie de papelógrafo… se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Eh…? Qué extraño… Creí que ya no habían más nuevos – susurró el profesor mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta

Abrío la puerta y reconoció a…

- ¿? (…) ¿Disculpa…?

- _Cugh_… Soy yo… _Cugh_… Profesor.

Billy se sentaba en la primera fila y al ver lo mismo que Birkin, se paró para ver mejor, los demás empezaron a imitarlo.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué creen que pasa? – comentó Alfred con una vocecita que… ustedes entienden…

- Otro nuevo de seguro… – contestó Wesker sin quitarle la mirada a un artículo que estaba leyendo

- Por la manera en que está llamando la atención… debe de ser algún tipo raro... ¡o algún secuestrador que quiere obtener nuestra fortuna! – gimió Alexia

- ¡Qué exagerada! Sólo debe de ser algún punk o metalero… - Ada también se mostraba indiferente, retocaba su maquillaje usando el espejillo de su llavero.

- ¡Ay, no, hermanita! ¡Lo más seguro es que los secuestradores se lleven también mi set de labiales temporada chick-fashion que recibí ayer! ¿Y ahora que hago…? – cuestionó Alfred, ignorando el comentario de Ada

- Wesker, ¿por qué es nuestro amigo? – murmuró Ada con los ojos en blanco refiriéndose al comentario de Alfred

- No tengo idea…

Volviendo a lo de Birkin...

- ¿Ah…? Yo no te… - Birkin parpadea un par de veces - ¿Hunk?

- _Cugh_… Obviamente… - el nombrado ingresa al aula

Billy arquea una ceja y voltea para ver la expresión de sus compañeros… todos lucían igual, extrañados y con curiosidad por el recién llegado.

- _Cugh_… Deja de mirarme así Billy…

- ¿Hunk? – Billy se vuelve, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros - ¡Chicos, es Hunk!

Todos se extrañan aún más… menos Wesker, Ada y los Ashford, quienes le dirigen a Billy una mirada de total incredulidad.

- Hunk, ¿por qué has venido con eso puesto? – cuestionó William

- _Cugh_… Ah, bueno…_ Cugh_… Es muy fácil de explicar

- Albert… creo que sí es Hunk – comentó Alexia desde donde se encontraban sentados

- Esto es ridículo… - contestó Wesker

Hunk saca de su mochila un proyector multimedia y una superficie plana blanca la cual cuelga en donde va la pizarra. Acomoda el proyector y lo enciende. (¿Qué cómo cabía todo eso en su mochila? De la misma manera en que caben una TMP, una lanzagranadas, un assault rifle, y un lanzacohetes en diminutos bolsillitos)

- _Cugh_… La contaminación ambiental es un problema que involucra a todos_. Cugh_… Es por eso que estoy utilizando esta máscara, es imprescindible para purificar el oxígeno que estoy inhalando. _Cugh_… De no ser así, estaría inhalando todos los residuos tóxicos de las fábricas y muchos otros contaminantes altamente dañinos. _Cugh_… ¡Todos ustedes deberían imitarme! Al fin y cabo, vivimos en el mismo planeta. _Cugh_… Desgraciadamente, en algunos casos – Hunk concluyó su discurso proyectando la última dispositiva, esta era una Tierra, mal dibujada, por cierto, de la cual salía mucho humo. Había estado proyectando distintas imágenes, relacionadas a la contaminación ambiental o a las funciones de la máscara anti-gas que llevaba puesta.

Todos parpadearon numerosas veces para descurbrir si era verdad lo que veían o si estaban soñando… o algo por el estilo.

- (…) Ve a sentarte Hunk… – William fue el primero en salir de la conmoción

- Bien… _Cugh… - _Hunk guardó todo su material y caminó hasta el final del salón, en donde se sentaban sus amigos de toda la vida… los demás alumnos seguían contemplándolo pasmados – ¿Qué hay, Wesker? _Cugh… - _saludó palmeando el hombro del nombrado… Wesker lo miró de reojo y cayó en la cuenta de que en verdad era Hunk

- ¿Qué carajo te pasa? – interrogó Wesker en tono irritado

- Lo acabo de explicar ¬¬ _Cugh_ – se defendió Hunk – Pero bueno, sino has entendido y quieres que _Cugh… _te lo explique de nuevo…

- Lo que él quiere decir – explicó Ada – Es que… ¿A qué se debe todo este asunto sobre la contaminación ambiental…? Y sobre todo… ¡¿Por qué demonios traes puesta esa ridícula máscara?!

- ¡Wesker lleva puesto lentes oscuros desde que estamos en el kinder y nadie se lo reprocha nunca! – alegó el enmascarado

- Es que, osea… es diferente, a él le quedan súper divinos… porque le hacen ver más cool y atractivo de lo que ya es… - trató de explicar Alfred…

- … Haré como si no escuché eso – contestó Wesker

- ¡Alexia, cuida a tu hermano que ahorita intenta quitarte a tu enamorado! – comentó Ada luego de que se le fuera el ataque de risa

- ¡Cállate Ada! ¡Alfred sólo está expresando su punto de vista! – replicó Alexia levantando un poco la voz

- Señorita Ashford… ¿Me deja comenzar la clase? – pidió el profesor

- ¡Ok, William! – le contestó Alexia con exceso de confianza

- Profesor Birkin – corrigió William frunciendo el ceño

- ¡William suena más cute! – gritó Alfred, provocando un par de carcajadas de sus compañeros

- Ashfords… - murmuró Birkin y retomó la palabra – Bien, creo que me olvide de algo importante… ¿Alguien recuerda algo de lo que debería recordar?

Hunk levantó la mano

- ¿Hunk?

- Como llegué tarde… _Cugh_… Mientras estaba viniendo hasta aquí _Cugh_… Vi que todos estaban bajando hacia la ceremonia de inauguración…

- ¡Ah… cierto! Chicos, olvidé decirles que tenemos que bajar para la…

- ¡SIIII! ¡NO MÁS CLASES ABURRIDAS DE BIRKIN POR HOY! – gritó Billy y embaló hacia la salida, seguido de Nicolai, Krauser, Slazar, Luis, Steve, Carlos… es decir, seguido de casi todos menos Chris y sus amigos quienes estaban más entretenidos hablando con Claire y también se quedaron Wesker y su grupo de amigos.

- ¡Creo que debí haber sido científico en lugar de profesor de secundaria! – musitó Birkin y le empezó otro ataque de asma – Oh, oh… ¡Otra vez! – empezó a buscar el inhalador pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte - ¡¿Dónde demonios…?!

- Aquí está, William – contestó Wesker, quien se había acercado hacia la carpeta del profesor y encontrado el inhalador más rápido que su dueño

- Gracias, Wesker – agradeció el asmático luego de usar la medicina - ¿Sabes? En un universo paralelo en el cual tuviéramos la misma edad podríamos ser grandes amigos… trabajar juntos en asuntos científicos para ganar más dinero que el sueldo que recibo como profesor…

Wesker arqueó una ceja

- Eh… sí, no lo dudo… A propósito… ¿Sabe si hay algún parentesco entre la chica nueva y Chris Redfield?

- Pues… creo que son hermanos… ¿Por qué el interés? – preguntó William con curiosidad - ¿Buscando tan pronto el reemplazo de Alexia?

- Que gracioso… Sólo es simple curiosidad

- Sí… sólo bromeaba. Imagínate si fuera verdad… Tú saliendo con la hermana de Chris Redfield… Ja, ja. Con lo bien que te llevas con Chris.

Wesker iba a reír pero lo meditó por unos segundos

- Mmm… no es muy mala idea – pensó, pero luego desvió su mente a lo que había ido a hacer con Birkin – Eh… ¿La inauguración durará el resto del día?

- Más o menos… luego toca el almuerzo y después toca matemáticas

- ¿Convences a Annette por mí de que nos dé permiso de saltarnos su clase?

- Bien… sólo porque me pasaste mi inhalador… – accedió William – ¿Con "saltarnos" te refieres a Ada, Alexia, Alfred, Hunk y tú?

- Sí… No creo que haya problema… somos buenos en matemáticas

- Son buenos en todas la materias… - complementó Birkin – Mis alumnos estrella…

- ¿Eso es un sí, entonces?

- Sólo por este día. ¿Ok?

- Bien… - Wesker hizo un gesto con la cabeza dirigiéndose a sus amigos, quienes esperaban su señal para empezar a guardar sus útiles.

- ¿Se van? – comentó Chris

- ¡Apuesto a que Wesker sobornó a Birkin para que les deje irse! – murmuró Leon

- No seas tan mal hablado, quizás se van a otro lado mientras termina la ceremonia de inauguración – objetó Jill

- Sí… él no parece del tipo de profesor que aceptaría un soborno… - agregó Rebecca

- ¿Y qué si me confundo? ¡Birkin me odia! No hay verano en que no he tenido que llevar su curso…

- Eso pasa porque no estudias, no es correcto que te vengues de Birkin difamándolo así – dijo Chris. No puedes ser prejuicioso, debes conocer bien a alguien antes de juzgarlo de manera incorrecta…

- Vaya… Súper cursi ataca de nuevo – bromeó Leon, todos rieron un poco, incluso Claire

- Pero Leon, debes reconocer que mi hermano tiene razón… a pesar de que sí es un poco cursi – agregó Claire, Chris frunció el ceño a modo de broma

- Ok… trataré de no ser tan cursi la próxima vez… ¿Nos vamos también? ¿Qué dicen?

- Sí, ¡hay que cambiar de ambiente! – musitó Barry

Ellos también empezaron a guardar sus útiles en sus mochilas… menos Leon, por lo del incidente con su moto (xD)

Birkin se dio cuenta de ello y se les acercó, mientras tanto, Wesker y los demás ya iban saliendo del salón

- Chicos… les aviso que tienen matemáticas luego de la inauguración… Pueden irse, pero tienen que estar aquí antes de que les toque con Annette, sino vuelven a tiempo les pondrá una mala nota.

Chris hizo una mueca

- ¿Qué hay de Wesker y los otros? - preguntó

- No sé, ya es problema de ellos si regresan o no – mintió Birkin – también les he avisado lo mismo que ha ustedes.

- ¿Creen que nos alcance el tiempo? – preguntó Rebecca

- ¡No importa! ¡Regresaremos a la escuela temprano! – animó Barry

Todos asintieron y se fueron luego de despedirse de Birkin.

En las afueras del colegio…

- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ada

- ¡Game center! _Cugh… _¡Quiero jugar el nuevo Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles! – gritó Hunk

- ¡Nah! ¡La wii es para maricas! – musitó Alfred

- ¡Mira quien habla! – se defendió Hunk

- ¡Ya cállense! – gritó Wesker – Es estúpido discutir eso… ¿Alexia qué podría hacer en un Game Center…?

- ¡Otra de la razones por las que deberías terminar con ella! ¡No es compatible contigo! – agregó Ada

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú tampoco juegas videojuegos! – se defendió la aludida

- ¡Sí, pero no soy yo quien está con Wesker! – contestó Ada

Wesker rodó los ojos y siguió escuchando la pelea de las dos mujeres del grupo.

- ¡Ya! ¡Tengo otra idea! _Cugh… _Vamos a casa de Wesker a tomarnos unas cuantas cervezas… ¡Y mientras tanto, yo voy a jugar en su playstation 3 de 80 gb!

- No, Hunk… ¡A mí ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza! – obejtó Ada con pesimismo

- Y nadie toca mi ps3… – complementó Wesker

- ¡Como quieran! ¡No vuelvo a dar más ideas! – contestó Hunk, dolido

- ¡Mejor vamos al centro de belleza! – comentó Alfred con un tono muy animado

- ¡NO! – le contestaron todos al unísono

Como ya había pasado tiempo mientras discutían… Chris y los demás ya estaban saliendo y no se percataron de la presencia de Wesker y los otros.

- ¿A dónde vamos, Chris? – pregunta Claire

- ¿Qué dicen sobre probar suerte en el J's Bar? (Ajá el del outbreak xD) Quizás este año si nos dejen entrar… - sugirió Barry

- ¡Ni locos! Si nos descubren llamarán a nuestros padres… - objetó Chris

- Sí, el año pasado Jack llamó a mis padres – comentó Leon

- ¡Pero no todos tenemos la mala suerte de Leon! – agregó Jill, los demás rieron, a excepción de Leon, claro.

- Bueno, mejor vayamos a J's crazy drinks ¡Ahí si tenemos permitido entrar!

- Buena idea Chris… - felicitó Barry - ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al J's crazy drinks. No muy lejos, Wesker y los demás habían escuchado la conversación.

- ¿J's crazy drinks? – inquirió Alfred

- Debe de ser algún lugar horrendo y barato… - despreció Alexia

- No, es propiedad de Jack, dueño del J's Bar. Recién se ha inaugurado hace un par de días – comentó Wesker

- Bueno… _Cugh… _Entonces sí es un sitio decente

- ¡Debemos ir! ¡No podemos dejar que los idiotas vayan antes que nosotros! – musitó Alexia

- Yo estoy del lado de mi hermanita…

- Ok… ¡Pero primero quitémosle la máscara a Hunk! ¡Si no, nos van a mirar como bichos raros cuando entremos al local! – sugirió Ada

- ¡NO! ¡Si lo hacen voy a contaminarme! – Hunk se alejó lo más que pudo de sus compañeros

- … Se la quitamos antes de ingresar… Apurémonos si queremos llegar antes que los losers – dijo Wesker dirigiéndose al estacionamiento

- ¡Albert! ¡Te llevo en mi nuevo BMW! – gritó Alexia extendiendo los brazos

- ¡SÍ! – comentó animada Ada

Todos se extrañaron por la pequeña muestra de optimismo de Ada referente a la relación entre Alexia y Wesker

- Es que si tú vas en su BMW… ¡Yo conduciré tu Mercedes! – explicó Ada

- NO – respondió Wesker a secas

- ¡¿Por qué?! – interrogó Ada – Alfred de seguro querrá ir con ustedes y Hunk no podrá conducir porque lleva puesta esa ridícula máscara…

- Ada… desde que te conozco, tu auto para más en el taller que en tu cochera. Te podrían dar el record mundial de quien ha chocado más veces un automóvil…

- Eso no volverá a pasar - contestó Ada desviando el tema

Wesker sacó las llaves de su auto y empezó a evaluar la posibilidad de dejar que Ada conduzca…

- ¡Maldita bitch! ¡Creas todo este problema sólo para impedir que Albert vaya conmigo! – Alexia no aguantó mucho tiempo sin iniciar otra discusión…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! ¡Me estoy ofreciendo para conducir su auto! ¡Te estoy apoyando, si es que no te has dado cuenta! – alegó Ada, enfadada

- Sí claro… ¡Sólo haces todo esto porque estás celosa de que Albert esté conmigo y no contigo! – se defendió Alexia

- ¡Eso es completamente estúpido! Conozco a Wesker desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú… ¡Sí quisiera estar con él ya lo habría hecho!

- ¡Esperen! ¡No necesitan pelearse! _Cugh…_ Están olvidando que aún queda otro hombre además de Wesker… ¡Y ese soy yo!

Ada y Alexia arquearon una ceja

- ¡CÁLLATE HUNK! – gritaron al unísono

Hunk suspiró, miró hacia otro sitio y notó que la razón de toda esta discusión, es decir, Wesker, en vez de tratar de arreglar las cosas lucía de lo más divertido mientras contemplaba la pelea de las chicas

- Ególatra de mierda… – pensó Hunk - ¡Ey, Wesker! ¡Haz algo o sino nunca iremos a ningún sitio! - exigió

El aludido reaccionó y manteniendo su sonrisa ladina, cogió a Alexia del brazo y la separó un poco de Ada.

- Alexia, no vale la pena que discutas por gusto, Ada tiene razón, ya que…

Alexia se soltó bruscamente

- ¿¡LA ESTÁS DEFENDIENDO!? – inquirió con un grito desquiciado

- Sólo estoy siendo objetivo…

- ¡JÓDETE ENTONCES, WESKER! – Alexia se volvió hacia su auto y Alfred la miró un poco atemorizado - ¡VAMONOS ALFRED, APÚRATE!

- Sí-sí… ya voy… Eh… ¿A dónde quieres que vay…?

- ¡ADONDE SEA! ¡SÓLO ALEJATÉ DE LA ESCUELA! – le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ada, quien sonreía triunfante por todo lo que estaba pasando - ¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ! ¡¿ME HAS OÍDO?!

- Ada sólo se limitó a sacarle la lengua y reír

El carro de los Ashford se perdió de vista y sólo quedaron Hunk, Wesker y Ada en el estacionamiento.

- ¡Wow! ¡Ese ha sido el rompimiento más escandaloso que he visto en mi vida! – comentó Hunk

- Supongo que debería sentirme culpable porque en parte fue mi culpa… pero siendo sincera… ¡Estoy muy feliz de que al fin hayan terminado! – añadió Ada con júbilo

- En fin… - Wesker seguía sin manifestar ninguna emoción - ¿Aún quieren ir al J's crazy drinks? – preguntó mientras sonreía

Hunk y Ada se echaron a reír y se dirigieron hacia el auto de Wesker… ¿Se llegarán a encontrar con Chris y los demás? ¿Habrá más pleitos entre Wesker y Chris? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo en la ceremonia de Inauguración del año escolar? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo!

* * *

** Adelanto del próximo episodio:**

- ¡Apúrate! Si Birkin nos ve, volverá a castigarnos… - objetó Billy

- ¿Nemesis? – inquirió Luis

- ¿Se han fijado en Jill Valentine? Se ve mucho más guapa que el año pasado – comentó Carlos

- Hola Ada… ¿Cómo estás? – saludó tímidamente Leon

- Me llamo Albert Wesker… Un placer conocerte, Claire… - no necesito poner quien lo dice xD

* * *

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews que me han enviado :P

**Lady Dark 666: **Que bien que te haya gustado xD en realidad no fue sólo mi idea, mis hermanos me ayudan a la hora de escribir este fic :P fue una idea conjunta xD

**Ang3l4Kullen: **Si pues, Leon es bien salado amix XD yo ya te conté todas sus situaciones saladas :P sigueme mándandome reviews XD!! bye!

**NinaBrownSpikis: **Eso mismo paso en mi salón de clases xD jaja en el colegio cualquier cosa puede pasar :P Ojalá te guste también el capi de hoy x3 nos leemos!

**Esther: **En el próximo episodio saldrá más veces Carlos. Ya he explicado un poquito lo del protagonismo arriba xD pero pronto

**Spikis: **Gracias xD espero que también te guste este espisodio!

**chikredfield: **Siento haberme tardado en seguirlo... pero no volvera a pasar con los episodios siguientes ;) actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda :P Ah! y sobre la peli... tendremos que esperarnos hasta diciembre pra obtener el DVD TT bueno ya nos vemos! espero con ansias la continuacion de fic! Bye!!**  
**

**weskerada: **Grax por tu apoyo Diana xD voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido :P bye! nos encontramos en el msn

**LeonxClaire shadow of the day: **De hecho que no iba a quedar como un sólo cap xD al fin pude continuarlo :P prometo hacerlo más continuamente! bye!


End file.
